


Finding Home

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica never expected to meet Cordy Derekson - amateur porn star - and she definitely never expected to fall in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Erica isn't exactly sure  __ why  _ _ she's on a porn site. She only knows that Isaac had gave her a web address and said that there's a pretty little omega who's just her type on there. Apparently the girl – Cordy, she goes by, though Erica doubts it's her real name, - is good at what she does. Not like the other amateurs that tend to dominate the website.

For a moment, Erica is distracted by the Recommended Video on the home page: pretty black girl riding a blonde's face, who's getting fucked by a boy with sandy hair and great teeth. It takes her a while to look away – the girls looks like they're  _ enjoying  _ it, real moans spilling from their lips. So different from the site she normally visits, where now she realises that their moans are fake and their movements too rough to be pleasurable. 

_ Cordy Derekson  _ Erica types into the search bar. She clicks on a video with the title  _ Omega Solo: Cordy Derekson's First Toy.  _

The video starts off with Cordy sitting on a bed in what looks to be a college dorm. She's wearing a shirt two sizes too big, unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up and red panties. Blue knee high socks cover her legs, but her thighs are bare, and she rubs her hands on them excitedly.

A rectangular package sits in front of her.

“I wonder what it is...” Cordy says, smiling at the camera before tearing into the package using her claws.

“Oh!” In her hands is a dildo. It's bright pink, and if Erica had to guess, it looks to be about six inches in length with reasonable girth. Cordy licks her lips, eyes flashing gold for a second.

Erica feels her eyes flash in return despite herself, body warming as the first flashes of arousal go through her.

Cordy wraps her hand around the base, pumping the length of the toy a few times. “It's so big... How is it going to fit?” She asks, pushing the box to the side and spreading her legs wide. There's a small wet spot on the front of her crimson panties, and she rubs the tip of the dildo along her clit, emitting a low gasp as her back bows slightly. Cordy's shirt falls open, revealing her breasts.

They're some of the best tits Erica has ever seen. A perfect handful, she thinks, with little rosy nipples, hard and pointing at her, begging to be sucked. Cordy reaches up and pinches a nub as she moves the dildo along her clit teasingly, tugging on her nipple until she moans.

Erica removes her shirt and bra and mimics Cordy's movements until she's squirming, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to get some friction to her core.

On the screen, Cordy takes off her panties, leaving her in just the shirt and knee highs, before lying back fully on the bed. She tilts her head to the side and looks into the camera. “Just the tip today,” she pouts, places the head of the toy at her cunt, moves it In circular motions to collect some of the wetness. Then gently pushes it inside herself.

The sound she makes... Erica rewinds the video to hear it again, fangs itching when she hears the noise.

“I'm so wet,” Cordy mewls as Erica watches the first inch of the toy disappear into the girl. She sees the wetness covering it, glistening as she pulls it out, proving her statement true.

In a surprising move, Cordy takes the toy out completely and brings it up to her mouth. She laps at the toy, tasting her own arousal. “I taste good,” she whispers into the camera, like it's a secret.

Erica slips a hand into her pants so she can rub at her swollen clit, and imagines going down on Cordy.

She's so expressive. Cordy's body would jerk with every roll of Erica's tongue against her clit. Erica bets she would fist her hands into the sheets as the other girl eases a finger into her, curls it upwards to get to her sweet spot. When she comes, her thighs would tighten around Erica's head, claws ripping the sheets and sweet omega juices filling her mouth.

Cordy lets out a high pitched moan, bringing Erica back to reality. She's placed the dildo back inside herself, moving it in and out at a slow pace, two fingers of her other hand rubbing at her clit in tight circles. Her hips are rolling with each thrust, back arching against the sensations.

“Fuck,” she whimpers. “I'm so close.”

Erica speeds up her movements, presses one finger inside herself. She wants to come with Cordy, hear how they sound together, know if the omega will scream for her.

In the next breath she's coming, exhaling on a loud moan as she contracts around her finger.

She almost misses Cordy coming on the screen, but as she's coming down from her orgasm Erica hears Cordy swear then groan unmistakably.

The dildo has been thrown across the bed, the hand that had been working it into her is twisted into the sheets, other hand jerkily moving along her clit as she rides the high.

There's a moment of quiet, the only sound is Cordy's heavy breathing coming through the speakers. Cordy shifts, sits up to look at the camera and smiles sweetly. “I hope you guys enjoyed that. I certainly did.” A wink, and then the video ends.

Erica scrolls down and there's a little button that says  _click here to subscribe._

She subscribes to the channel.

\--

For the next three weeks Erica watches all of Cordy's videos at least twice. Her favourite though, by far, has to be the first one Cordy ever posted. A thirty minute video titled _College Girl Is Desperate To Come._ The title is cheesy, but the video more than makes up for it.

Cordy is joined by a another girl in this video – a beautiful redhead - and she runs her hands down Cordy's sides as she writhes on the bed. “Shh,” she purrs, eyes flashing red. “It's okay, little omega. I'll help you.”

The Alpha makes Cordy come again and again. With her mouth and fingers until the girl is crying, whining low in her throat as the other wolf whispers filthy things in her ear.

Erica sympathises. Omega heats are never easy. Isaac is an omega too, and she's seen his heats before Danny gets to him.

The sound of a dull thud has Erica startling, jerked back into reality. Damn, she was daydreaming again, thinking of Cordy.

Someone had sat behind her, she realises, and is now arguing on the phone with someone. Erica turns, ready to tell the person to shut the fuck up, but the words get stuck in her throat.

_Cordy Derekson_ is sitting there.

“I don't care,” Cordy scowls into her book, squashing her phone between her shoulder and ear so that she can rifle through her bag and pull out a highlighter.

“Cora,” A man growls down the line.

“Fine, what's her name,” Cordy – _Cora –_ asks.

“Erica Reyes.”

At her name, Erica squeaked, which makes Cora look at her. “What does this girl look like,” she asks, not taking her eyes off of Erica.

“Blonde. Tall. Beta. Her Alpha says-"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I've found her." Cora quirks an eyebrow, silently asking for confirmation.

Erica nods quickly, still speechless.

"Bye, Alpha." Cora says, then hangs up. She shifts in her seat to face Erica properly. "So, I've been told I have to show you around." She's not happy about it, if the scowl on her face is any indication.

"You don't have to," Erica says, because as much as she wants to learn more about Cordy – Cora, dammit – she isn't going to make her.

Cora laughs. "Yes, actually, I do. You don't disobey the Alpha, especially Daniel Morrison."

_Fuck._

Daniel Morrison is the Alpha of the Summers pack. Rumour has it he killed Alpha Summers – his lost half-brother on their dad's side. It's been said that Morrison wanted revenge for their dad leaving him with his poor mom, while Henry and his other son lived a happy life, with money and a pack.

Of course, there was no _phsyical_ evidence of foul play, but Summers was a healthy man in his prime, a good Alpha and a good man. Authorities – even the human ones – were determined to get Morrison put away for the crime. Despite their efforts though, Morrison was never found guilty. Now he's Alpha to the most powerful pack in Michigan.

Erica wants to ask if the rumours are true, if Cora's safe there, but the omega must see it coming, because her face twists up, warning Erica not to push it.

For a few moments, there's an awkward silence. "So..." Erica racks her brain for something to say.

Don't mention the porn, she thinks, but then that's all she can think about. Images of Cora on her knees, ass facing the camera as she bounces on a fake cock, the flush that goes down her neck when she's close to coming, how her claws ripped the sheets the time she managed to make herself gush, her breathless laugh when she realised what she'd done.

_Jesus Christ._

"Do you like movies?" She blurts out, then inwardly face palms.

Cora squints. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

It probably shouldn't hurt that Cora shifts away uncomfortably and looks at her wearily, but it does.

"No!" Erica hurries to protest. "I just wondered – not that I _wouldn't,_ but we just met and you don't even _know_ me and probably aren't interested. Not to assume things! I mean, do you like movies?" She finishes sheepishly, rubs at the back of her neck.

Cora eyes her for a minute, but relaxes when there's no jump in her heartbeat. "I like movies," she offers.

Erica opens her mouth to respond but is interuppted by the door opening and a TA walking in. "Women Studies 304 has been cancelled for today," he informes them.

"Well, guess we have a free period then," Erica laughs lightly, wonders if she could ask Cora to stay with her. Maybe get a coffee.

"Guess so," Cora replies, already out of her seat and starting to leave.

Dejected, Erica slowly starts to pack up her books.

"You coming?" She hears, looks up to see Cora holding the door open, one foot tapping impatiently. "I still have to show you around."

\--

Three months later it's December and Erica is _so ready_ for Christmas break.

She and Cora are friends now, having realised they have a lot in common. They spend most of their time together, getting coffee or studying or, on one memorable occasion, getting drunk on whiskey laced with wolfsbane.

It's perfect.

The only downside is that her feelings for the brunette have increased. She doesn't just want to fuck the omega anymore. She still wants to, of course, but it's more than that. Erica wants to fall asleep next to Cora, make her breakfast in bed, hold her hand in the street – all of that stupid stuff.

Erica hasn't mentioned the porn thing. It's not that she's avoiding the conversation, she just doesn't know _how_ to bring the subject up. _"So Cora, or should I say.... Cordy Derekson. Dun dun dun."_ No. " _Hey! Just so you know, I've been getting off watching your porn videos for the last four months. Ok, bye."_ Fuck.

Luckily, Cora hasn't posted anything since classes started. Erica doesn't know if she'd be able to look at Cora if she had – knowing that the girl had come hours earlier, knowing that Erica herself had most likely gotten off watching it, Cora's moans still ringing in her ears.

Her phone dings, signalling she's recieved a new E-mail.

_Cordy Derekson has posted a new video. Click here to watch._

Speak of the devil.

Erica clicks on the link, only feeling a little bit guilty.

_An Annoucment and A Gift,_ the video is titled. It opens with Cora sitting crosslegged on her bed – the bed in her dorm, Erica discovered when Cora invited her around for a study session – dressed in a naughty santa dress, red and greeen knee highs on her legs. 

"Hi guys," she says, smiling. "So this might be my last show for you guys – if all goes well. I met this girl recently and, well, she's great. Smart, fiery, sexy," Cora laughs.

Erica holds her breath, feels her heart sink a little. She almost closes the video, but then Cora continues: "Erica, this is for you."

The phone in Erica's hand drops to the floor, but she can still hear when the music starts playing. She doesn't recognise the song, but the beat is low and sultry, and she scrambles to pick up the device and right it so that she can see what's happening.

Cora has turned her back to the camera, on her knees now, hips gyrating as she flips her long hair over her shoulder, looks back and smirks. She carresses the back of her thighs, getting higher with each stroke until her dress is pulling up, and her crotchless panties are in view.

"Fuck," Erica hisses, feels a rush of heat in her groin, hand flexing where it's gripping her own thigh.

On the screen, Cora is stretching. She leans forward on all fours, using her elbows to hold herself up as her back arches, ass in the air, a low moan filling the air. She pushes herself up and off the bed in one swift motion, hips moving in small figure eights. Her hands trail all over her body: rake through her hair, cup her breasts, slide down her stomach and back up again.

It's _maddening._

Cora reached behind her back, and then there's the sound of a zipper. She bites her lip and tils her head down, looking up through her lashes innocently as she lets the left strap of her dress fall down. The other follows, and with the next sway of her hips, the dress falls. Cora steps out of it, laughs when she has to bend down to untangle the clothing from her ankle.

The song finishs andchanges into something quieter and softer.

Cora reaches for something on the bedside table and presents it to the camera to reveal a small, silver bullet. "This is one of my favourite toys," she says, turning it over in her hands. She sits on the bed, one hand behind her holding her weight, legs bent at the knee. Her knees part and there's a small wet spot on her crimson panties.

Cora traces the bullet down her stomach. "It makes me come so hard," she talks as the toy slips lower, rubbing over her clit through her underwear.

"I'm so wet already. I wish you were here, bet you could, _nngh,_ bet you could make me come harder than anything else has before. Want you to try. Want you to eat me out. Erica, _fuck,"_ Cora mewls, breasts heaving and hips rolling.

Erica is breathing heavily, arousal coursing through her, but she holds off touching herself. She watches Cora intensly, wishing she was there, that she could touch Cora, show her _exactly_ what she's capable off. She wants to watch Cora fall apart under her, make the omega howl her name.

When Cora comes, she's looking into the camera, looking at _her,_ exhaling on a moan.

"I'll be waiting for you," Cora says after she's come down from her high, and the video finishes.

_I'll be waiting for you._

Erica scrambles to change out of her bed clothes and into something decent. She finds Isaac's lacrosse jersey that she stole and a pair of jeans with paint on them.

Good enough.

There's a knock on the door and Erica grins as she breathes in, smells Cora through the wood.

"I got your gift," she says opening the door. "It – _oh my god_."

Cora is clutching her right arm – obviously broken – and her shirt is in tatters, claw marks going from her ribs to her hips. There's blood on her knee, Erica can see, from where her jeans are torn. There's also a bruise on her temple and she has a busted lip.

She looks terrible.

"What happened to you?" Erica breathes, horrified.

A muscle in Cora's jaw twitches. "My Alpha. Can- can I come inside?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll find something to clean you up with. And some clothes."

Despite her injuries and how much pain she must be in, there's a small smile on Cora's face. "Thank you."

Inside, Cora sits on the bed awkwardly while Erica hands her a tank and some sleep shorts.

"Laundry day," Erica explains, shrugging sheepishly. She wets a small cloth while Cora changes, keeping her back turned so the omega has some privacy. When she turns back, Cora has put on the shorts, but is holding the shirt in her uninjured hand.

"I need some help," Cora admits begrudgingly, looking at the floor.

They pop Cora's arm back into its socket, Erica apologising everytime Cora winces in pain.

"Stop apologising," Cora snaps, then sighs and presses her forehead into Erica's collarbone. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Erica says quietly. She undersands that Cora's upset and in pain, she'd be on edge too after what happened. Gently, she wipes the cloth across Cora's bloody wounds. "Your Alpha did this?"

"He found out I was planning on leaving the pack," Cora says.

Erica blinks at her. "What? Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

There's a pregnant silence and then, "Be in my pack," Erica blurts out. "I mean, I'd have to ask my Alpha first. But he's nice-ish. He tries. Way better than your asshole Alpha. Uh, I mean, yeah."

Erica can see Cora struggling, but after a minute she sagged with relief. "I'd like that. If your Alpha says yes."

"You can come home with me for break, meet the pack," Erica offers.

Cora nods.

By mutual decision, Cora stays over. They're facing each other, staring but not saying anything. Surprisingly, the silence isn't awkward. It's nice. Comforting, even. Erica's eyes skate over Cora's face. Even though her lips are still swollen and the bruise on her forehead is purple and angry, she's the most beautiful thing Erica's ever seen.

Cora's the one to break the silence. "So, you got my gift?"

Erica inhales, smells Cora's nervousness and excitement and hope then smiles. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Instead of replying, Erica leans forward and kisses Cora gently. It's chaste, just a pressing of their lips for a moment before Erica pulls away. A thought occurs to her. "How'd you know that I know?"

Cora laughs. "Remember when we got drunk? You were calling me Cordy all night, and right before you passed out you whispered, 'you're pretty when you come, Derekson,'"

"Oh my God." Erica feels her cheeks going red, body flushing with embarrassment.

"It's all right," Cora bumps her nose against Erica's. "It gets me hot, thinking of you touching youself while you watch me."

"Oh, rea- _hmm,"_ Erica's cut off by Cora's lips against hers. Erica is gentle, mindful of Cora's split lip, but then Cora's hand is cupping her neck, pressing their bodies flush together.

"Hey, hey," she says, breaking away from the kiss. "Slow down. We've got all the time in the world."

"Yeah," Cora deflated. "You're right."

"Well, five minutes of making out won't hurt."

Fifteen minutes later, they're both breathing heavier and Cora's thumb is rubbing Erica's hipbone, hand gripping the beta's waist.

"We should sleep," Cora whispers against her lips.

"Yeah," Erica agrees andgoes back in for another quick kiss.

It takes another half an hour, but eventually they seperate and go to sleep.

\--

Cora sleeps practically the whole drive to Beacon Hills. Erica hasn't told Derek about Cora yet, but she knows he'd like a new member of the pack. He's asked some very unsubtle questions about how she'd feel if he turned Danny.

Cora wakes up just as they drive past the _Welcome To Beacon Hills_ sign. "Where are we?" She asks through a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"My hometown; Beacon Hills."

"What?" Cora's tone makes Erica look at her, and the omega is pale, expression shocked and afraid.

Erica pulls over. "Beacon Hills. What's going on?"

Cora ignores her question. "Who's your Alpha?" She asks. She sounds on the edge of hysteria.

"Derek Hale. Why-"

"Hale?" Cora chokes out, claws ripping into the leather of the chair.

Erica flaps her hands uselessly. She's confused and a little scared, she's never seen Cora like this.

"I thought – I thought he was _dead._ How is this possible?" Cora mumbles. 

"Cora!" Erica grabs Cora's face between her hands and looks into her eyes. " _ Calm down.  _ Talk to me." 

"The fire; I got away, but I thought I was the only one. I was  _ sure.  _ So I ran, and-" 

Erica is quiet when Cora shakes her head, wanting to ask a question but fears she already knows the answer. "The fire... Cora, how do you know about the fire?"

"I'm a Hale."

" _ Fuck."  _

"Yeah," Cora laughs bitterly.

"We gotta get you to Derek," she realises. "He'll be so happy you're alive. After Laura -"

"Laura?" Cora asks, tears in her eyes. "She's alive too?"

"She – no. I'll explain later," Erica promises. "Right now we have to get you to Derek."

Cora sobs lightly and sags against the seat. "He's really alive?"

"Yeah."

Erica starts the car, holds Cora's hand the whole ride there. They sit outside Derek's building for ten minutes.

"You want to go in yet?" Erica asks.

Cora rubs her eyes, now red and swollen from crying. "Guess I have to now."

"Hey," Erica rubs her thumb over Cora's knuckles. "You don't have to. We can go to my place, if you want. Until you're ready."

"No, I want to." Cora squares her shoulders, determined. "I'm ready."

Still, she doesn't let go of Erica's hand on the way up.

Erica lets herself in to Derek's loft, calling for her Alpha as she does. "Derek! I have a surprise for you! Get your ass here!"

"Erica," he sighs, coming down the stairs. "We're werewolves, you don't have to –  _ Cora?" _

At her name, Cora bursts into tears and runs into Derek's arms.

"Who's that?"Jackson hisses from the couch.

"His sister, dumbass," Stiles replies from Scott's lap.

It takes a while for Derek and Cora to seperate, even longer for them both to calm down enough to explain the situation to the rest of the pack.

Later, when Cora is surrounded by the pack getting filled in on what's happened, Derek pulls Erica aside.

"Thank you," he says quietly. "Really, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Erica nods, not quite sure what to say. Derek has changed over the years, let go of some of his demons and became a better Alpha, but this is still the most emotional she's ever seen him.

"She's amazing," She tells Derek. "Smart, tough, stubborn – just like you."

Derek smiles, eyes crinkling in the corners. "Take good care of her when you go back. Don't hurt her."

"I won't," Erica promises, and catches Cora's eye, who smiles at her. She smiles back without thinking, contentment thrumming through her. "I love her."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
